The Not So Secret Now Diary of Hermione Granger
by Legolas-freak
Summary: This is what **I** think Hermione would write in a diary
1. February 25

Reader: I know I started another story and never finished, but it just wasn't working for me. But I promise to finish this one more than my other one. This is a story about things Hermione write is her diary. I don't own her, and I don't know any of these things are true. REMEMBER: it's fiction!!!!!!  
  
The not so secret now Diary of  
  
Miss. Hermione Granger  
  
Tuesday, February 25, 2003 Dear Diary, Today wasn't the best days this year. Snape is being a, a. I can't say. But today, Malfoy called me a Mudblood again (I do think he likes me though) and I set his quill on fire. Well right then Professor Snape walks in and he gives me detention, and get this- 100 points from Gryffindor! But I made it up in Charms and Defense Against Dark Arts. This is my 5th years at Hogwarts, and our 5th DADD teacher. This year it is Professor Fredeil~port. She's really nice, and she really likes me I think. But today I answered all her question why everyone had to search for them in her book. And in Charms I did the Banishing Spell correctly. I got 50 points in both classes, so Gryffindor is still in it's old spot, second. Slytherin is making the whole school madder this year. And darn nab it Malfoy keeps saying Harry murdered Cedric Diggory last year, but I know Harry would never do that. Oh, and Harry. I am proud to say that.. Hold on. I'm not proud to say that Harry and Cho are going out. In fact, I am badly saddened. He asked her just last week, the day before I was going to ask him. Well, Losers.. Weepers! Anyway, this year strangely, I feel attracted to Ron somehow. More about that later though. Right now I have to do my homework, which I by the way have lots of! Good-bye, dear friend. Hermione Granger  
  
Well I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! Legolas-freak 


	2. February 26,27

Readers: Thanks for your great reviews! All they said is I need to work on my grammar and spelling (which is true) and Yes to the person who told me about my class mistake, I did me DADA not DADD. I was thing of a class I have to take right now! Thanks again! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYLE!!!  
  
The not so secret diary of Miss. Hermione Granger  
Wednesday, February 26, 2003  
  
Dear Diary, Today went a bit better than yesterday, except something way totally happened. The guy that yesterday I couldn't say what he was, well.. he.. actually asked. me.. out! Draco Malfoy asked Hermione Granger out!!! Of course I said no as a reaction, but now I'm having doubts. Should I have said yes? In fifty years when I read this I'll be like "NO WAY!!" but I have to admit, he is cute. But really, all those times he's called me a Mudblood. Well I'll think about it. Bye! Hermione  
  
//ok I'm going to do a couple days at a time from now on!\\  
  
Thursday, February 27, 2003 Dear Diary, I know it's mean of me, but I said yes to Draco, just to make Harry jealous. But guess what? Mt plan backfired! Now Harry hates me. so should I break Draco's heart before he breaks mine again? Because I cant stand the fact Harry hates me. But Ron accidentally ate one of Fred and Georges Canary Creams that they sent him (that Ron swore he would never eat!) Well I got to go, Parvati is yelling for me to unlock the door. She's a witch and she doesn't have the sense to use Alohomora! Cya! Hermione  
  
I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R/R please! 


	3. February 28

Readers: Thanks a lot. I will work on grammar and spelling (yes Kyle I will) Oh and from now on, I will do two or three days a chapter! Thanks for reading! AND I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTORS!  
  
Saturday, February 28, 2003 Dear Diary, I don't know what to do right now, but I did earlier. Well me and Malfoy were taking a walk by the lake, and he tried to. to.. rape me. I slapped him and threatened to curse him and I ran to the bathroom and cried. Parvati found me and called me a "baby"! I was about to say a bad word to her, when Professor Moganagal walked in. But I've been crying in my room ever since. I didn't have dinner or nothing. I don't know what to do!  
Ok I'm brain dead and I have to go to dance! Thanx! 


	4. March 9,10

Readers: I'm sorry it's been a while, I've just had a dance competition and some family problems (they're getting better!! though), but I'm back! Please review! All I have is like 3 reviews! I'll start like normal, and I think today is the ninth so I'll start there!  
  
The not so secret now Diary of  
  
Miss. Hermione Granger  
  
March 9, 2003  
  
Dear diary, Sorry it's been awhile. It was Malfoy's fault. Because of him, I've been in the hospital wing since the 28th!! In potions on the 28th, he told everyone about ME trying to rap HIM!!!!!! And now everyone in Slytherin believes him!!! Only the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs believe and I know that's a lot, but not when your comparing to Slytherin. So in Potions, Malfoy 'accidentally' spilled some potion Snape told him to carry on my lap and burned my legs!! Madam Promphey fixed me up, but I'll tell you, healing Pickternupper Potion burns with 'Double Triple Burn Healer' burns more than the Pickternupper Potion! Well, I have to go around in a wheelchair, that goes up stairs, with Band-Aids that weigh a ton!!!!  
  
Well I have to go to dinner~ bye!! Hermione  
  
March 10, 2003 Dear Diary, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! At dinner last night, Professor Snape punished me! Only because he believes Malfoy, saying I raped HIM!!! Malfoy I mean. And so now I have to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow at breakfast, but really, you cant trust him with anything, or Mogonagal. Well right now I'm really depressed, because I'm being punished for something I didn't do, but was done against!! I wish I could rip Malfoy limb by limb!** But today I had a good laugh in the common room, though. Ron asked Parvati out. And I bet you know what happened. She said "No! Your hair is too red!!!" I'm just kidding. She said "Yes!!!' Now I'm really sad, because Harry had Cho, Ron has Parvati, and I have like no one! WAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Just joking! Well, I'm going to go for a stroll with guess who, FRED!!!!!! He asked me to, so I don't know what it is, but I'll find out and have to tell Ginny. Bye! Hermione  
  
I hope you like it! 


	5. March 14, 15

Readers!_!: lol! PLEASE R/R!!! I only have 3 reviews!!! 3 lousy stupid reviews!!!! Please, I want to know what you thing about my story! I may not do everyday from now on because I'm a bit cramped in my schedule!  
  
The Not So Secret Now Diary of Miss Hermione Granger  
  
March 14, 2003 Dear Diary, Hey! I'm so sorry it's been awhile! I have to tell you what happened on the 10 when me and Fred went on a stroll! We went down to the grounds, and he showed me a new constellation of stars he found. He said he names it "Grangers Point"!!! He's fancied me for 5 years!!!!! Ever since I've been at Hogwarts! He wanted to ask me out the summer of the quidditch cup, but the night he was going to, Voldemort's sign went up in the air, so there was no time to. He finally asked me out under my new constellation, and I was so caught up in the moment, I said Yes without thinking!! We've been sitting together at breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday since! And I don't care if Malfoy laughs at me or makes fun of me, but I really do like Fred. And I can sort of tell George isn't too happy about the whole thing, but he's being really supportive. After-all though, he just broke up with Angelina Talk to you tomorrow!! Hermione  
  
March 15, 2003 Dear Diary, Today, Fred and me had our first kiss. It was right under Grangers Point! It lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like one of those good "last-for-hour" ones! It was me that ended it too soon. I said "I'm sorry Fred, but I think we're taking it a bit too fast I think. Sorry." And, to my surprise, he said "I think so too. I just thought you wanted it, so you know.." I laughed and kissed him again!! Well, I have to get some sleep! Tomorrow, there is a quidditch match and I have to cheer Fred!!! Hermione  
  
Please R/R! 


End file.
